Areldur
|Base ID = }} Areldur is an Altmer crusader and priest in the Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol. Interactions When the Hero first talks to Areldur, he will offer new insight on the Gauntlets of the Crusader and how they ended up stuck on the chapel floor. While he does not know the full story, he does know that the gauntlets belonged to a Knight of the old order, and that he struck and killed a beggar, causing the gauntlets to fall off his hands and become impossibe to move. To make matters worse for this old knight, Stendarr cursed him and his family, a curse that lives on in his descendant Kellen. Areldur will also state how Kellen had traveled from Hammerfell, in the hopes he could somehow lift the curse and is now living at the chapel. Talking to Kellen will confirm that he did come to see if he could lift that curse, but also reveals that he believes that Areldur is hiding something from him. Talking to Areldur at this point will confirm Kellen's suspicions. Areldur knew how to lift the curse from the beginning but has been unwilling to do it. In order for the curse to be lifted somebody else must take the curse on themselves, and how he is not strong enough to lift Kellen's curse and take it himself. He then tells the Hero how to lift the curse, reminding him what it will cost. After Kellen is cured, Areldur will question why he is a priest when he would not even help Kellen while the Hero did so without hesitation. He will then leave the Chapel and head out searching for himself. The next time he is seen, he will be at the Priory of the Nine. He will ask the Hero to let him join the Knights of the Nine so he may devote himself fully to the faith. If he is knighted, he will remain at the Priory until it is time to face Umaril the Unfeathered, he will then head to Garlas Malatar and wait for the siege to begin. If he survives the battle he will return to his duty's at the Priory and will become a Follower. Quests *Stendarr's Mercy *Umaril the Unfeathered Dialogue Stendarr's Mercy "What brings you here, my son?" :Prophet "The church has taken no official position on his teaching yet. But from the reports I've heard, he may be truly inspired by the divines." :Gauntlets of the Crusader "Ah yes. The Gauntlets have been here for ages. I know only the basic story behind them; they're more of a novelty these days. My only real involvement with them these days is keeping the youngsters from hurting themselves trying to pick the gauntlets up. What is your interest in them, if I may ask?" ::I'd like to know their story. "Yes, well, I don't know the whole thing. A great many years ago, a knight of the old Order did something terrible, and the gauntlets just fell off. They dropped to the floor right where he stood, and no one could lift them. It was a sign of the curse placed upon this knight by Stendarr, I think. That curse still lingers on today, in fact. Poor Kellen." :::Who is Kellen? "Oh, why he's a descendant of that very knight from so long ago. The curse has affected his family all these years. He suffers from it now. He came here from Hammerfell seeking a curse, but, ahh... well, there's really nothing that can be done for him, I think. He may know more of the story than I. Perhaps you should speak with him, if he's feeling well enough." ::::Curse "It's a horrible thing, truly. One cannot help but pity those such as Kellen, who have such a burden placed on them through no fault of their own. But... But if it is the will of the Nine, then there is little that can be done." ::::Gauntlets of the Crusader "The Gauntlets have been here far longer than any of us. I don't expect that to ever change. They'll almost certainly be here long after we're all gone. Certainly after Kellen's family has died out." ::::Kellen "He's down in the Chapel Hall, resting. You may speak to him, if you like." ::I've come to retrieve them. "Oh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible. They don't move. Not even a bit. As if they're the heaviest things in the world. Don't you know the story behind them? I'm not, ahh, familiar with all the details, but I know rougly what happened." :::I don't care. I want them. "I'm telling you, you can't pick them up. Try it yourself if you won't believe me. If you won't listen to me, then go ask Kellen. He's descended from the very knight who was cursed. He'll tell you the same thing." (After speaking with Kellen) Kellen "I... I cannot face him. I know what might be done for him, but I haven't the will to do it. I wish I could help him, truly I do, but I cannot muster the strength to damn myself on his behalf!" :What are you talking about? "The curse... I know what would life it. But I cannot do it. The only way to free Kellen of his curse is to take it on myself. I am not strong enough to do this, and so I am a failure. I fail Kellen every time I speak to him, and I fail Stendarr every time I pray to him and do not ask for the power to lift the curse. Do you know one who would do such a thing? One who would pray at this Chapel's altar, pray to Stendarr for the power to lift this curse?" ::Curse "I've told you. The only way to lift the curse from Kellen is to pray to Stendarr for the power to free him. But that means taking the curse on yourself. You'll be marked for life, as will all your children and your children's children." (After curing Kellen) Curse "You... You lifted the curse? But... That means that now you've cursed yourself! Why would you do such a thing?" (After picking up the Gauntlets) "I can't believe you were willing to do that for Kellen. To sacrifice your own well-being without hesitation... What business do I have acting as a priest if I'm not willing to do all I can in helping those who need it? Perhaps I need to re-think my calling." (If approached again) "Please, leave me be. I need time to think on what I've seen and done." (In the Priory of the Nine) "I find myself here, at your disposal. I want to make up for the mistakes I've made, and devote myself truly to the faith. If it pleases you, I would join your Order and serve the Nine at yourside. What say you?" :I accept. Welcome to the Order. "Thank you. It means a great deal to me. Excuse me while I gather the equipment I need. :'You are not yet worthy.' ''"Very well. I will remain here, if that's all right with you. Perhaps you will reconsider in the future." (If approached after refusing) "I am still eager to join the Order. Have you reconsidered?" (After becoming a knight) "I am at your service, Commander." :Gauntlets of the Crusader "Of course you were the one to lift the gauntlets. You succeeded where so many others, including myself, have failed." :Knights of the Nine "The priory has been restored to its former glory, and is now a fitting home for our Order." Appearances * de:Areldur ru:Арелдур fr:Areldur Category:Nine Divines (Faction) Category:Knights of the Nine: Knights of the Nine Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters